badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
He never went to college
I did not write this story, nor do I take any credit for it. The writer has been appropriately credited. Todd never really became anything. Yes, he was a kid who had tried without rest to make some wheels, some gears, and even a pulley by the time he was 8. But as his current emotional status proves, the past is not the present. It started when Todd was in the bedroom watching that show “Little Machines.” His curious, blue eyes were staring at the bright image on the screen, with the show’s usual upbeat guitar theme playing in the background. On the screen, the host smiled and said, “Well, that’s our show. Remember, kids: Try something new every day, don’t be afraid to make mistakes, and know that every one of you little machines has a purpose. Bye!” The host stretched out that last word while the camera began to move up, revealing a crowd of smiling children who were waving at the screen. Just before the commercials could come on, Todd shut off the TV, and jumped from his bed. The idea the show had, it was the best! He had to do it. He ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his family was doing typical morning rituals- the father was searching the fridge and the mother was cooking breakfast on the frying pan. They both flinched at Todd’s jumping. His father, noticing that bright smile on Todd, said “Something on that show?” “Yes! Yes,” said Todd as he flapped his arms. “It’s an airplane this time. An airplane! Can I make it?” Neither of them looked enthusiastic about this, but what Todd wanted was a yes, be it an excited “yes” or a frustrated “fine.” The mother and father turned toward each other and began discussing matters like “paychecks” and “expenses.” Since Todd didn’t know any of these words, he looked at the ceiling during this conversation, waiting for that answer. Eventually, the mother said, “Sure, Ol’ Toddy.” Energy flooded Todd as she said this. When his dad asked what they would need, Todd got his notebook from upstairs, then read off a list of what he needed. He had made this list during the commercial breaks. While he read his notebook, his father transcribed it onto his own paper. Once it was complete, he said that they could go soon. After breakfast, Todd changed out of his batman pajamas, and off to the market they went. The place they lived in was the country, with few houses, and bright, lush green all around. At least they lived very close to town. During the drive, Todd asked his father to pull down the window. Feeling the outside, Todd was pleased to find that it was wicked windy and the sky was glowing as brightly as his mind. At the supermarket, each item checked off the list made Todd’s enthusiasm grow like a plant. Once done, they drove home, and to make matters more enjoyable, Dad said that once they had a moment, they would observe Todd’s creation. It wouldn’t take too long to make, and was easy to activate. All you needed to do was spin it and let the wind take care of the rest. After of bit of daydreaming and playing some video games in his room, Todd was ready to start assembling. He stepped out into the backyard, inhaling the clean air and observing lush green lawn. The only objects here that weren’t natural were the fence surrounding the place and a swing set that occupied Todd’s lazier days. With all his materials in one hand, he leaned down and started building. In the interest of time, we’ll skip over the assembling. Suffice to say that it didn’t take long-half an hour at most. By 1:30, Todd was at the very last step; he would have to attach the propellers to the clay he modeled into a helicopter (although he called it an airplane because he didn’t know the difference). There was a stick pointing out that took great effort to fully seal into the clay. Todd turned over what he had so far in his hands before turning his attention to his other hand, which had rectangular bits of wood that would become the propellers he needed. He also needed glue, which he had put at his feet. He picked that up with the hand, struggling to hold it along with the helicopter. That’s when it happened. As soon as there was a bit of glue on the stick pointing out of the clay model, Todd tried to press one of the pieces to it, but a gust of wind came. He had a decent grip on the clay model, but the bits of wood weren’t so lucky. They slipped out of his grip and flew over the wooden fence and landed some distance away. With this abundant grass, there was no point in trying to find them. Todd frowned, but then got into what his mother called “Todd Mode.” He pressed his fingers to his temples and searched his mental archive for an accessible replacement. Then it came to him. It was simple. There was some tape in his room from a past experiment, and plenty of toothpicks in the kitchen cabinets. If he could get those without his parents seeing him (He didn’t want them to know he broke something.), he could tape a bunch of toothpicks together to form propellers. Afterward, he could attach them to the stick at the top and it would work just as well. It might even work better, Todd thought. He remembered that Little Machines pointed out that things move faster when they are rod shaped as opposed to rectangular. He wasn’t aware that it worked with projectiles, not propellers, but that’s not relevant right now. Todd entered his house and gathered up the tape from his room and toothpicks from the kitchen. He was caught on his way to get the former, and when asked why he wasn’t making his helicopter, he said he was just taking a quick break. That excuse was enough. Back outside, he wrapped layer after layer of tape around handfuls of toothpicks, being sure they lined up. Once that was done, he added a layer of tape to the bottom of each roll of toothpicks to flatten the surface, and glued the newly flatted end onto the helicopter. He turned over his creation. It was beautiful. And it was going to fly. Todd’s head felt like it was about to explode with excitement. He dashed back inside to the dining room, where his father was reading the paper. “Dad! Dad! It’s going to work!” His dad put down the newspaper and asked, “You finished it?” “Yes! Yes! You gotta see it!” Todd held it up, but as an afterthought, kept his distance so they wouldn’t notice he stole toothpicks. At the same time, from the stairs to the left, the mother came down, she looked at Dad’s expression before turning her head to the helicopter. “He wants to show us,” Mom asked. “Yes,” Dad said. “Can we postpone? I have a lot of…” “It’s just a quick flight,” Dad said. Mom said, “OK. Let’s see it, Ol’ Toddy.” Todd dashed outside, and his two parents followed. Todd took a deep breath and held the helicopter in front of him. After a moment or so, a gust of wind came, and he spun clay helicopter a bit, then let go. At first, as though it were hesitating, the helicopter started falling, but then the wind began to lift it up, and it spun. Boy, did it spin. The wind lifted it up to the roof, making his parents have to squint to see it. Todd looked at his family’s faces. They looked pleasantly surprised. Todd did some thinking as this all happened. He clearly had once again proven his parents he could create things. Who was there next to convince? His current teachers, then his college teachers, then his future boss, then maybe some of those engineering icons he looked up to and admired. Surely, they’d love to see this. Those feelings lasted about 10 seconds. For the first 4, the helicopter went on with its flight, going so high that it started becoming hard to see. By second 5, it had reached a peak, and 1 second later, it started to come down. By second 8, Todd noticed his parents’ looks of amazement turn into worry, and 1 second later, the mother opened her mouth in horror. The helicopter, with its toothpicks, glue, tape, and clay, landed right in her mouth. “Ahhhhhh,” screamed the mother, but it was muffled by the thing in her mouth. His father noticed and got behind her. He began slamming her on the back, trying to get the thing out. She spit out one roll of toothpicks. Todd was busted, but that was for later. Another toothpick pile came out, but this one didn’t have much of the tape binding it together, making it a loose pack. Another one came out, then another, along with much of the clay. She should have been better by this point, but she was still suffocating. She began to lose her balance and in a second, she fell backwards, leaning her support on her husband. The father rested her on the ground and began pushing on her chest. While doing this, he turned to Todd, who was frozen to the nerves from the shock. “Call 911,” the dad shrieked. Todd didn’t budge. “Just do it,” dad screamed. Todd rushed inside and searched the dining table for the phone. He grabbed it and did what his father asked. “This is 911. What is the nature of your emergency,” a voice asked after a few rings. “Mommy’s choking,” Todd shouted. “Is there an object in her causing this?” “Yes! Yes,” Todd said. “An airplane!” After that, a series of questions about the circumstances of the situation were asked. Is she unconscious? Is someone performing CPR on her? Todd had only a vague idea of what CPR was, but when he went outside to check, he saw his dad pushing his hands against her chest. Todd figured that was CPR and told the other end “Yes. My dad’s doing it.” The other end asked if he could be put on end to be sure he was doing it correctly. Todd dashed up to dad. “Dad!” “I’m busy!” “She wants…” Todd began. “Look at what I’m doing,” dad screamed. “She wants to help you!” Dad, now knowing this, yanked the phone from his hand, hurting it in the process. In most circumstances, Todd would get mad at this roughness, but today was an expectation. His mother was dying. With nothing left to do, Todd backed against the entrance to his house, but didn’t go in. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from this, especially with a revelation beginning to enter his mind. This is my fault, he thought. If I said what I was doing, they would have been careful. Now she’s going to die A few minutes later, Todd was pushed forward as the entrance he was leaning against slammed open and a few men and women dressed in blue ran out, and based off that stretcher they were pulling, they were here to help. This day was such a nightmare, Todd thought. At least help had come. Todd was wondering, could they save her? Thinking she was certain to die was one thing, but now help arriving reminded Todd that there was still hope. Oddly, that made him even more scared. Uncertainty. At least it gave Todd the strength to break his sight away from the horror and retreat to his room. Once there, he fell on the bed and passed out. Time passes. “Wake up, Todd,” his father said. When Todd opened his eyes, he first noticed that it was dark. He had been out the whole day. Then he remembered his mother and shivered. Just the thought made him feel like it had become winter. “Is she…,” Todd asked. “No, she is sleeping now,” his dad said in a deadpan tone. His body was stiff, and his face didn’t have a hint of emotion, as though his emotions died along with his wife. Todd wanted to say something about how this was his fault, perhaps so his dad could help, but his guilt had put jail bars in between his lips. Todd’s self-esteem had been destroyed never to recover, and he would never think of himself as a man capable of great things ever again. At least he gathered enough pride by his early 20s to get a job brewing beer and cleaning counters at The Gulp Zone, but that was one of the final developments he made. There’s one silver lining to this, though. That show never aired again, because similar incidents led to lawsuits that shut down “Little Machines” for good. Written by: '''Creeper50''' Category:BCP Category:Pastas